Good to a Fault
by autumnsdark
Summary: It’s not sacrilegious, it isn't foolishness, it’s not even insanity. What is it then? I don’t know, maybe it’s love. Vaughn/Alisa. Secret Santa for sugarapplesweet.


This is my gift to _sugarapplesweet_, I received your name for secret santa's! The pairing...is one you really like, and your own creation. LOL I hope I did it justice!

I even added a tiny tiny speck of Denny/Chelsea (you can see it, if you squint), just because I know you can't get enough of that fisherman xD

I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Good to a Fault

Of all the crap crap crappy days in my pretty much crap crap crappy life today had to be the crappiest. No, don't tell me I'm being melodramatic, and don't you tell me things could be worse, because they couldn't! At least _you_ weren't about to go play Santa Claus on the worst snow storm of the year.

"Father, is this really necessary?" I held the large bundle of gifts tightly in my small hands unhappily.

Nathan turned to give me a brief glance as he thumbed through the pages of his bible, preoccupied, "Absolutely Alisa my dear, absolutely. Now go on, people are waiting!" He shoo'ed me out the front doors of our church with nothing but a skimpy scarf for protection from the harsh outer winds. I grasped the silly bag of presents that I was supposed to be delivering and ran for dear life through the forest.

Goddess, protect me and not let me be blown away from this snow storm! I raced as quickly as my shivering legs would carry me until I reached the town; I scrambled frantically towards my first stop of the day.

"Mirabelle? Ms. Mirabelle, it's me Alisa." I called as I pushed the door to the animal shop open. I wasn't greeted with a response though, in fact it was very silent. "Ms. Mirabelle? Julia?"

"They aren't here."

I practically had a heart attack when I heard the sudden voice that emanated from behind the counter.

"Goodness Vaughn, I didn't notice you there." I breathed as I caught sight of the stoic cowboy. He shrugged at me as he leaned against the countertop; seemingly he saw fit to not tell me where his aunt and cousin had gotten to.

I cleared my throat, "Vaughn, would you mind telling me where Ms. Mirabelle and Julia are?"

"Like I should know, I'm not their keeper." He snorted, sounding annoyed. Ugh, had his mother forgotten to teach him basic manners? Actually, forget the manners, she'd forgotten to teach the man simplistic people skills. The Goddess must be frowning upon me to send me to such a sullen man.

"Alright, fine," I said lightly, as if his rude behaviour hadn't bothered me in the slightest, "I'll be leaving then."

I hefted the large bag of gifts over my shoulder and was about to twist the doorknob open when a funny sliding sound started coming from the roof. I paused for a second to try and decipher what it was and suddenly a rather heavy _thump_ came from the other side of the door and the lights suddenly flickered off.

"What in the Goddess…" I muttered to myself and looked outside the window. The heavy snow that had piled up on the roof of the house had conveniently decided to fall off right in front of the door, making it impossible to open (since the door opened outwards). The power seemed to also have been cut as well.

"Well, what do ya know." I heard Vaughn mutter to himself as glanced out the window, "Looks like you're not going anywhere, nun."

Crap, crap, crap! Of _all_ days for misfortune to rain down upon me, it was today? Christmas day of _all_ days? I must have sinned greatly in my previous life for something so terrible to happen to me now. Trapped in a house that wasn't mine with no electricity or heat to speak of with Vaughn the atheist cowboy.

"Isn't there a back door or something?" I asked him hopefully, he gave me a tiny nonchalant shrug which I interpreted as a no. I grumbled, well, the storm didn't look like it was going to let up at any time soon, the Goddess would want me to make the most of the situation.

"Well, is there a fireplace at least?" I finally spat out, exasperated with Vaughn's uncooperative attitude, "The power was cut, we need to make a fire so we don't freeze into icicles."

I couldn't make out Vaughn's expression in the dark room we were standing in but I could probably tell it was irritation, "I don't need a fire."

Ohh, I felt like throttling the man! Just count to ten Alisa, one…two…three…four…five…Ok! Counting to ten wasn't going to help. I'll just ignore him then, it's better for the both of us that way.

I scuttled around the store front, searching for some sort of fireplace, of course as luck would have it there wasn't one. Vaughn was, you guessed it, doing nothing in particular, he was just lazing at the counter and obviously he didn't see fit to help me in any way.

I finally discovered a tiny little fireplace in the interior of the house, past the kitchen, and by some stroke of luck there were a couple of logs and a box of matches already there waiting for me.

"Oh, thank you Goddess, thank you!" I murmured to myself as I set about prepping the hearth. Soon enough I had a warm fire crackling and just in time too, there was biting chill in the house now, the heat had all but seeped through the walls.

"Vaughn, come over here where it's warm!" I called out to my undesirable companion, "Goddess knows you'll catch cold!"

Of course, he didn't respond, so I didn't ask for him again. Instead I rummaged through the closets until I discovered a large crochet blanket, Julia and Mirabelle would understand if I used it, they certainly wouldn't want me freezing to my death. I settled in front of the fire comfortably, enjoying the warmth and light it provided in the now cold and dark house.

I wondered if Father Nathan was missing me right now? Probably not, he had the company of the Goddess to keep him happy. I was pretty sure Chelsea was wondering where I had gotten to, the concerned soul she was, but she had Denny to keep her company today. Oh, and poor Charlie, I had promised him a visit and a candy cane, he was probably sitting by the window expecting me with his father.

Well then, it seemed everyone had a wonderful and caring companion to share the day with. Lucky them. As I mused about my cursed fortune I hadn't noticed Vaughn creep into the room, again he scared me to high heaven as he took a seat on the ground next to me.

"Goodness _Vaughn_, don't you ever make noise?" I gasped as I clutched the cloth at my chest, frightened, "You're scaring the heavens out of me!"

He spared me a bored glance, "I thought maybe I'd try to scare the holiness out of you instead. Now, move over, it's cold in here."

My eyes narrowed at him but I scooted to the side all the same as he grabbed half of the crochet knit blanket and nestled in beside me. We sat there quietly, I hadn't really a clue what to say since I barely spoke to Vaughn at all in the first place.

"So, how are you enjoying your Christmas so far?" I asked suddenly, instantly I was kicking myself though because of course it was probably just as crappy as mine had been. Snowed in, dark, cold, awkward company to say the least.

Vaughn shrugged, "I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh, goodness Vaughn, you can't be serious." I responded almost laughingly, surprised that he had even bothered to give me a response at all.

"I don't have any one to celebrate it with and besides," he shifted underneath the blanket and removed his cowboy hat, "It's a waste of time and money."

I bundled the blanket closer around my neck, again finding myself at a loss of what to say. I couldn't tell him that it was the company that made Christmas special because well, he'd said he had no one to celebrate with. The poor man, I glanced at him quickly, it was no wonder he was so miserable all the time.

And it dawned on me at that moment. Today's events didn't happen because of misfortune, this was a sign from the Goddess herself! It was a message for me to help a soul in need, a soul who was suffering and needed holy guidance! I felt my chest swell with pride, Goddess, I will make you proud!

Quickly I grasped his hand underneath the blanket, "Don't worry Vaughn, you have this Christmas to spend with me."

He stared at me for a good minute before withdrawing his hand warily from mine, "Yeah. Great, Lady Goodwill for company."

I clenched my teeth angrily; oh, this was going to be a true test of my strength. "There's nothing wrong with goodwill, and company is company, it's always welcome." I tried to say sweetly.

He sneered a little, "Don't you know the good always die young?"

I paused for a moment to stop myself from yelling at him, "You don't know if that's true or not Vaughn, and good people will become saints in their next life."

"I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints. I bet they'd be more fun."

Alright, _this_ was why I avoided conversation with Vaughn. He was so…difficult, I don't know if he was trying to be funny (which he probably wasn't, since he hadn't a funny bone in his body) or if he was just doing it to be irritating. I assumed the latter. _Besides_, Vaughn didn't even laugh, he was so full of it.

"Alright, I get it, you don't like my religion." I grumbled at him as I drew my knees tighter to my chest, "Sorry for offering you my company."

I could hear the mockery in his voice, "It's not like I don't like your religion, angel face, you're just too easy to tease."

My head snapped to attention almost immediately, "Angel face?" I asked. "That's a new one, it's rather nice actually." I turned my amused gaze to him, "No 'nun', no 'lady goodwill', no 'goodie goodie' but…angel face?" I breathed out the nickname softly and Vaughn smirked.

"It's nice right? Don't be expecting to hear it from me so often." He shifted his weight under the blanket so he was leaning in closer to me, "Why are you so happy sounding," he said in a low voice, "You like it when I compliment you or something?"

The fire crackled in front of us, the wind howled behind us and my mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. I could feel my ears burn and cheeks flame with an unfamiliar feeling as Vaughn leaned in towards me talking in that deep low drawl of his.

"N-N-N-No." I stuttered, "I m-mean, yes! No. W-what I mean to say is –" I broke off in the middle of my sentence and turned away, biting my thumb in embarrassment. "What I mean to say, Vaughn," I began again slowly, "Is that I enjoy you using positive nicknames instead of your negative ones."

Another smirk, "Don't like the nicknames? I could use worse, naughty nun."

All the while Vaughn had been leaning in closer and closer to me while I had been leaning further and further away from him. Maybe I had misinterpreted the signs I had experienced today, surely the Goddess didn't want me entangled in this sort of predicament. I mentally kicked myself, the Goddess hadn't sent me a sign at all, this was just more crap on the crappiest day of my crappy life.

I pushed a hand against Vaughn's chest, "Alright, stop leaning in like that." I said quickly and tried to push him back, I was practically supporting myself on my elbows we'd shifted so far.

"You need to live a little," he said, "Always holed up in that church."

"I live a full and rewarding life worshipping the Goddess."

He blew the hair out of his eyes, "Right, how rewarding will that be when you're old? Alone, childless, practically invisible," his eyes narrowed at me, "A virgin."

Please don't tell me he's trying to suggest something. Please, please, please, please.

"I bet you haven't even had your first kiss."

Oh, for the love of the Goddess. The one time Vaughn decides to strike up a real conversation with me and it's about something like this? This was a goddess forsaken _high school _topic.

"No, I have not had my first kiss, but I don't care for physical pleasures like that." I backed away from him since he refused to stop leaning in, my back was now facing the warm fire and I could see Vaughn's illuminated face. He had an amused smirk on his lips.

"Jeez, Virginia, if you think a kiss is physical pleasure then I wonder what you think sex is."

Goddess help me. Virginia? Honestly, _Virginia_? Vaughn really did have a creative mind. "Chastity, I believe in chastity."

He sat up and crossed his long legs, "A kiss ain't gonna break your hymen."

Instantly I clamped my legs shut with a blush, "I never said that was going to happen!" I cried out, I was losing my composure thanks to him.

He grinned evilly, "I bet you were thinking it." He waggled a finger at me, "Naughty, naughty thoughts for a nun."

"I was _not_ thinking that, and I'm not naughty!" I gulped, "_You're_ naughty Vaughn!"

I think he was surprised by that because his face fell and he looked like he was about to choke. But suddenly he was upon me in an instant, he was leaning over me again and his hands were gripping my small shoulders. His face was recomposed into an emotionless mask, but his eyes burnt with something I couldn't put my finger on.

"You think I'm naughty, Virginia?" He said silkily, "I'll show you just how naughty I can be."

Oh Goddess, he was going to rape me. I scrunched my eyes shut and prepared myself to fight back.

But instead of being full out harassed I felt his lips press against mine softly, and his hands gently squeezed my shoulders, making me less tense. I pulled back immediately just about to protest to his actions, but I could feel his hot breath against my lips, "Don't fight it Virginia, I know you want this."

Goddess forgive me, it was a whole new sensation and for some reason I was swayed by his breathy words. Instead of answering him I let his lips fall on mine again, this time his hands began to tangle into my hair as he flicked out his tongue against my lips, as if asking for entrance.

I moaned very softly as I obliged him but quickly pulled away again, the feeling of his tongue probing my mouth was just too uncomfortable.

"Y-You kissed me." I whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine, "I can't believe you just did that."

"I bet you thought I was going to rape you."

"N-No! Of course not!" I blushed, and then smiled, feeling giddy, "You're a good person Vaughn."

He pulled away and I was left somewhat disappointed, "Oh, so now I'm good? I thought I was naughty a minute ago." He licked his lips, "You taste like peppermint."

I grinned, "You are naughty, but you're good at the same time. A walking contradiction. And what, you don't like peppermint?"

He shrugged and smirked at me as I leaned in towards him, "You're in luck, Virginia, I love peppermint." He said quietly as I pressed my lips against his again.

What did it mean to a nun, to lose the virginity of one's lips? And I mean the lips on my face. Did that even count, I wondered as I wrapped my arms around Vaughn's neck as we kissed.

"We have to keep this a secret, you know." I said heavily as we parted again, "Father Nathan would never approve."

Vaughn tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Virginia, you really are a naughty nun, keeping secrets like that." He chuckled, "But I don't mind, we're both too naughty for our own good anyway."

I pouted a little at him, "Don't call me Virginia, its Alisa." I whispered, "I'd like it if you said my name."

Vaughn rolled his eyes, "Oh, boy, look what I've got on my hands now." He absently played with the sash on the side of my dress, "Maybe you won't die so young after all."

---

So my first Christmas on Sunny Island wasn't as crappy as I'd expected, in fact it was quite the opposite experience. Yes, we were snowed in at someone's house and there were people waiting for me to drop by with gifts and the power was off and the fire was dying out and all we had to keep warm was a crochet blanket, but I think that the crappiest day in all my crappy life wasn't really so crappy after all.

Now I just had to explain to Father Nathan that maybe a life of nunnery wasn't for me. I'm sure the Goddess would understand.

I snuggled into the blanket as I began to drift to sleep. How long had we been waiting for? I hadn't bothered to check the time. I could still hear the heavy storm blowing outside and I was more than positive the snow pile blocking the front door had doubled in size. Ms. Mirabelle and Julia would probably need Gannon to help shovel it all away in order to get back into their house. I wondered vaguely if Christmas was over yet, Father Nathan and I were supposed to do our holiday prayers tonight.

But then I thought, lying about here beside Vaughn underneath this crochet blanket was a thousand times better than kneeling at the chapel for hours on end until my feet got numb. I curled my toes, although my feet were numb from the cold right now, it was definitely more enjoyable here.

"Merry Christmas Vaughn." I spoke drowsily, "I'm glad I could spend it with you."

As usual he was quiet, and I had suspected he'd drifted to sleep. And just as I was slipping into my dreams I felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me close, and I heard his soft voice beside my ear, "Merry Christmas, Alisa."

* * *

I hope it wasn't too short, but I felt it was good at where it ended. And maybe Vaughn was a touch OOC...

Uhmm, sugar (and any other reader) I hope you get the whole Virginia name. Virgin-ia. Get it? She's a virgin! LOL so lame I know but it worked...kind of.

Anywhoo, hoped you enjoyed it sugar, I know this is your personal favorite ;D

Merry Christmas!


End file.
